Fire And Brimstone
by horacethepig
Summary: Mystery Inc. help some British sleuths solve a haunted house mystery. Ten years later, that same house attracts a demon - that seems to be the genuine article...
1. Chapter 1: If Your Manor House

Rights to Harry Potter are held by JK Rowling. Those to Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, et al to DC Comics/Warner Bros. Rights to Once Upon a Time is held by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. Joe 90 is owned by the estates of the late Gerry Anderson and Sylvia Anderson, ITC, etc. Rights to Scooby-Doo are currently held by Hanna-Barbera/DC/Warner Bros. Rights to other franchises used are owned by: Marvel Comics; the BBC; Susan Cooper; Jim Butcher; Charles Addams; Terrance Dicks; the estates of Ian Fleming, Peter O'Donnell, C.S. Lewis, Malcolm Saville, Enid Blyton, and Anthony Buckeridge; amongst others. This is a non-profit attempt to play with favourite franchises.

August 2007

" _Jinkies!_ You again?!"

"Good to see you too, Velma." The tall dark-haired man looked up from his battered exercise book to see the short brunette with the square-framed glasses.

"That's not what I meant, Rex. What possible interest would you have in a creepy old house?"

"The _British Kolchak_ , remember?! Jig and his friends noted that there were reports of unusual events on this site. He, George and Jon should be here shortly.

"I heard that you and your team were in London. A holiday, or so I understood. Still, once Fred heard of a mystery, he _wouldn't be able to resist getting involved_."

"You know us too well, Rex. It's probably not a ghost, though."

"True, given your track record. It always seems to be Mr Smith the caretaker or Mr Brown the crooked real estate developer when Mystery Inc. get involved.

"Do you have any details?"

"Yes, weird ones. So far we have heard of a Scottish witch and a Dutch woman who keeps sneezing, although someone said the latter had a hint of a Black Country accent. _African_ , perhaps?"

"No, native to the English West Midlands, particularly Wolverhampton, Walsall, West Bromwich and Dudley. The area rose to prominence during the Industrial Revolution and was so-called due to the prominent coal seam.

"Those two spooks seem an odd combination for Lambeth!"

"Well, you're the native, Rex!" exclaimed the pretty redhead who entered, alongside a tall handsome blonde.

"You are half-Scots, my fellow reporter. Good to see you, Daphne. You too, Fred. Are Shaggy and Scooby around?"

"Somewhere, yes."

"Gadzooks, Master Milligan, what are you doing here?" A medieval jester was suddenly in the room.

"Investigating a haunting, Mr Claypole. Wait… Scottish witch… Dutch woman… _Petrified Paintpots!_ Rentaghost!"

" _Rentaghost! Raggy! Relp!_ "

"Zoinks!"

"Ah, the world's only talking Great Dane and his scaredy-cat owner are here.

"Rentaghost were a reputable, well more or less, firm who rented out ghosts to manor houses needing publicity, businessmen needing magical aid and the like.

"Timothy Claypole here is a jester-turned-poltergeist. His friends Hazel the McWitch and Nadia Popov are your ghosts. Is Dobbin here too?"

" _Dobbin?!_ "

"The world's only magical phantom pantomime horse." A pantomime horse suddenly appeared and disappeared a few times. "Good to see you again, Dobbin. No _'He's behind you'_ stunts, please.

"Now Mr Claypole, I thought Rentaghost folded in the mid-1980s?"

"It did. Poor Master Meaker died some years back and passed on properly. Mistress Meaker retired shortly afterwards. A nephew of theirs decided to restart the business. If you can rent books and films, why not ghosts?

"The owner commissioned us to haunt here, for publicity I think."

"That was it, _dearie_. Ah, Mr Milligan _laddie_ , I remember you when you were just starting out…"

"Miss McWitch, are you sure that the property owner hired you?"

The cheerful old ghost chuckled. "Well, it was a cash transaction apparently, so I doubt that young Mr Meaker did a full background check. Why would the _wee laddie_ need to check? Who would be daft enough to want someone else's house haunted, eh?!"

"Hello, Rex!" called a familiar voice.

"Jigger! Up here!"

The short, stocky red-headed form of JIG "Jigger" Johnson entered, alongside the still somewhat tomboyish brunette Georgina "George" Kirrin and the tall Jonathan "Jon" Warrender, still with his mop of untidy blonde hair. Rex's old friend from Sheldrake Grammar had become a fine biologist and "animal whisperer" (the latter a trait he had as a schoolboy). Having befriended George and Jon, now a chemist and physicist respectively, they had established the Paranormal Investigations Bureau, with a state-of-the-art centre on Kirrin Island and branches at the Gay Dolphin Hotel in Rye and at Jigger's place near his old school. Since the British Crown had followed the United States in recruiting its former young detectives, journalists, inventors and the like to do _special operations_ for it, George and Jon (of the Famous Five and the Lone Pine Club respectively) were quickly involved. As Jigger was already a partner in the bureau and Rex was bringing the same distinctive style with which he had recorded the insanities of school life to investigative journalism (with a particular interest in unearthly and/or unexplained phenomena – he was the only muggle correspondent _The Quibbler_ had on its books), they were quickly brought on board.

Also present was a tall slim man. "Rex, this is the proprietor, Mr Mason," Jon announced. "Hello. I wasn't expecting Mystery Inc. Wait – what are Mr Claypole and the McWitch doing here?"

"According to Velma," Rex replied, "the ghosts said to be haunting this place are a Scottish sorceress and a Dutch lass who keeps sneezing. Congratulations, Mr Mason, your stunt with Rentaghost almost worked."

" _Odds bodkins!_ " the jester exclaimed. "That's not our client!"

Another man entered. "Ah, Mason, I saw you enter. Have you thought about my more than generous offer for this property? I can demolish this Gothic revival eyesore and replace it with a contemporary high-rise block of flats…"

"No, Brown, I have no desire to sell this property to you…"

"Master Brown, you hired Rentaghost on the strict understanding that you actually are the rightful lord of the manor…"

"You were right, Rex," Velma noted. "It was a crooked real estate developer named Mr Brown. Hiring genuine ghosts, rather than a nut-job in a Halloween mask, is a new one for us.

" _Jinkies!_ He's getting away!"

"No problem, Velma," Fred noted. "He's running straight for the tripwire to activate my trap! Now!"

Suddenly Brown stumbled over something, followed immediately afterwards by a net being pulled up into the air. "Fred," Shaggy noted, "I thought Scoob and I were supposed to run into the tripwire in exchange for Scooby Snacks, not the bad guy. The bad guy was supposed to be where we were." Indeed, all the living apart from the villain had been scooped up in Fred's net.

"Fred Jones," Rex said crossly, "you are the most addle-pated clodpoll I have ever met! Why couldn't you be more like your cousin Jupiter? _His_ devices actually work. Even the Staggers would do a better job than this prefabricated death-trap. Honestly, I ask you…?"

"Ghosts!" Jigger called. "Is Dobbin with you?"

"Yes, we brought both our animated pantomime animals with us…"

"Even better! **BERNIE!** "

A green pantomime dragon, like a bipedal winged crocodile, appeared. "Mystery Inc.," Rex grinned, "meet Bernie St John." He pronounced the surname Sin-Jun. "He is the world's only known magically-animated phantom fire-breathing pantomime dragon."

"Bernie, stop that thief!" Jigger called. He had noticed that Bernie and Dobbin fell under his charm as well as any dog, cat, songbird, rodent or monkey.

Brown produced a pistol and fired a warning shot. Bernie snorted and fire spurted from his nostrils. His foe screamed as his gun hand was badly burned, the fire-damaged handgun dropping to the floor.

"Let us down please, Mr Claypole," Jon requested. The poltergeist psychically loosened the ropes that were keeping the net just below the ceiling. The captives were gently lowered to the floor, with Fred and Jigger quickly running over to each grab one of Brown's arms.

"What is happening, Mr Claypole," asked a tall blonde ghost with a thick Dutch accent, who had arrived alongside Dobbin.

"It seems our client was a common blackguard out to steal the manor, Miss Popov."

"That's terrible, Mr Claypole. Hello, old friends. What are you doing here?"

"Investigating a haunting!" Rex told her. "It turned out to be you lot!"

"Oh. Wait, there's some new flowers in here…" She sneezed and disappeared.

"Nadia Popov has extreme hay fever," Rex told the others. "Wherever there are flowers she sneezes. Whenever she sneezes, she, well, pops off."

"Now to unmask our crook…" Fred paused. "Sorry, no mask. I forgot."

"I recognise him from police reports," George noted. "He's Robert Brown, the great-great-nephew of William Brown. A real outlaw, that one…"

"Well, whoever he is," Jon said producing his mobile phone, "time to call in the CID…"

It was a couple of hours later. A handcuffed Brown was being escorted by two uniformed policemen into a police car. A Detective Inspector was taking formal statements from Mr Mason, Rex, Jigger, Jon, George, Rentaghost and Mystery Inc.

"So, this Brown was hiring ghosts to reduce the value of the land?" the Inspector asked.

"Yes," Brown snarled, "and I would have got away with it too, if it wasn't for those interfering ghosts and their fire-breathing pantomime dragon…"

"That's another new twist on our usual adventures!" Daphne quipped.

"So, is there any food?!" Shaggy asked.

"And some things never change!" Fred sighed.

"Scooby-Dooby-Dooooo…"

"No," Velma chuckled, "they don't!"

Early August 2017

Robert Brown sighed as he looked at the property he had so nearly acquired at a cut-down price. Since his release from prison some years before, he had established a number of companies via proxies (since he was disqualified from being a company director for another couple of years yet) to conceal his continued interest in the property. That young fool Mason was still refusing to sell it to his agents, but that land was worth a fortune, if he could get it cheaply enough. Why, the house was in prestigious South London, a short walk from Waterloo Station, the South Bank Centre, the London Eye, County Hall, the London Dungeon, Westminster Bridge and the Kennington Oval cricket ground. The Houses of Parliament, Trafalgar Square and many other London landmarks were within walking distance, or a short trip in the London Underground (or Tube, to use the local nickname).

How could he get it cheaply enough? A fake haunting seemed the obvious solution, but since the days of Thomas Carnacki, there had been far too many psychic sleuths around to be foiled by a fake. Hiring Rentaghost should have proved a masterstroke, but they had been recognised by ghost hunters and revealed his involvement. To make matters worse, his right hand would never fully recover from that damned dragon's fiery breath. It was _so_ unfair!

"I would give absolutely _anything_ to get hold of that land cheaply…" Brown mused aloud. Not that anyone seemed to have heard him.

He arrived back at his block of flats, overlooking the Oval. If he had been a cricket fan, he would have had a decent view of any match there from his balcony. With the property prices in London running to small fortunes, luxury flats on the site of the house would be worth a fortune. Given that the house was an eyesore, planning permission would be a formality.

Suddenly, he spotted an odd twisted candle, with a note attached in an unfamiliar handwriting. "Light this candle and make your wish, if you still intend to give absolutely anything for it." Well, it was worth a try. He lit the candle and made his wish. At once a tall blonde man dressed in a strange green, white and gold costume stood before him. _What is one of those weird costumed characters that America seems to keep producing these days doing here? Has someone discovered my plans and set the heavy mob on me?!_

"Hello," said the stranger. "My name is Neron. A deal's a deal! You want to scare this Mason into a cheap sale? I can help you with that.

"This will hurt. But it is cheap. I only ask for your immortal soul…"

Brown screamed in pain as he felt his body transform into _something_ …

"Oh, don't worry," said Neron. "You should be able to reverse it later. I think…"

A week later:

Andrew Mason was conducting a tour of the house. "This is a fine example of Victorian Neo-Gothic architecture. It is of importance for being…"

A scream cut him off. A female tourist was pointing upwards. A few feet above the floor was hovering a large red figure with cloven hooves, forked tail and two horns protruding from its forehead. It wore only short black trousers and carried a hot pitchfork.

Whatever _it_ was (and the stereotype demon fit the bill perfectly!), the _thing_ began to laugh manically. "This place is claimed by the hosts of hell. Leave at once or fire and brimstone shall sweep you all away."

As it said those words, it pointed its trident and sparks were sent flying, causing some minor damage to wallpaper or furniture. With one final mocking laugh, it vanished leaving only a distinct smell of sulphur and smouldering piles of ash.


	2. Chapter 2: No Ghosts Need Apply

Two days later.

Louise Webster was adjusting her make-up. Her boyfriend Nicholas Zimmer of Storybrooke, Maine, was visiting her. They were currently in a converted outbuilding at Old Park House on the outskirts of London. The house was the family seat of Sir Jasper Ryde, or Jim as he was universally known. Her parents Liz Spencer and Jeff Webster (there was _no chance_ of her fierce "women's libber" mother taking her father's name despite over twenty years of marriage) had been young detectives in their friend Dan Robinson's Baker Street Irregulars. Having helped retrieve a stolen painting and later resolve a faked haunting, Jim Ryde had become a patron of the team and later provided the old outbuilding for adaption into a base of operations once the Irregulars once they turned professional. Dan, ironically, had taken the name from his love of Dr Watson's accounts of his friend's exploits. He later learned he was Sherlock Holmes' great-grandson, and had gone on to meet his 163-year-old forebear a number of times. Thanks to his cultivation of the Royal Jelly honey, the old boy looked and felt younger in his 160s than in his 60s!

Louise had met the former Hansel of Hansel and Gretel fame when Storybrooke and Themyscira had made a joint state visit to the United Kingdom almost two years before. They had been dating ever since. Following an attempt by Ra's and Talia Al Ghul to cause a war between the Amazons and the people of Storybrooke about six months before that, the two countries had been allied. Hippolyta had set up a permanent portal between Storybrooke and Themyscira. When her granddaughter Athena fell in love with Reuben Morton, the son of two members of another team of no longer young detectives the Lone Pine Club, another portal was set up between Themyscira and 7 Brownlow Square, London. Louise and Nicholas regularly took advantage of the portals to visit the other. The young couple were discussing getting engaged, although Louise was definitely _not_ changing her surname to Zimmer, thank you very much!

"Any new cases, Dad?" she asked her tall stocky blonde father, who was gazing at a computer screen.

It was her beloved "Uncle" Dan Robinson who replied. He was tall, slim and dark, like a slightly less hawk-nosed version of his great-grandad. "No, Louise, there is nothing of interest. Hold on, there's a new e-mail from someone named Mason. Hang on, wasn't he the one who had that haunted house he wanted us to look into?

"If it's more of the same, I'll redirect him to Jon, George and Jigger again. Chasing after phantasms is their stock in trade, not ours. ' _This agency stands flat-footed on the ground, and there it must remain. The world is big enough for us. No ghosts need apply._ '"

"You quoted that same comment of your illustrious great-grandpa when Jim wanted us to look into that faked haunting at Old Park," the tall slim blonde Liz pointed out. "We ended up investigating that and other possibly real hauntings.

"Why tempt fate? If it is of interest to you, or if the money is good, we will be looking into the matter, ghosts notwithstanding!"

"Well, let's look at what he has to say," Jeff agreed. "It might be a more down to earth case this time. Ugh, what _is_ that thing?!"

Dan opened the e-mail to find a couple of short video clips of, well, some red shape looking for all the world like the traditional image of a demon, with its cloven hooves, forked tail, two horns on the head and the red hot pitchfork in its hands. Pointing the pitchfork caused sparks to fly in that direction. As the (for want of a better word) _demon_ was hovering a couple of feet off the ground, it was clearly a very professional effort if faked.

"Well," Dan commented, "this _is_ interesting. I'll call Jigger at once, then tell this Mr Andrew Mason to await our arrival."

"Whatever is going on here," Jeff noted, "I can say one thing for certain. It isn't Rentaghost this time. They have the McWitch, a fire-breathing pantomime dragon and a fairy godmother, but no demons on their roster.

"Has that chap who hired Rentaghost been released? If so, do we know what he's up to?"

"I'll look into it, Jeff." Dan grinned. "A new case is always exciting."

Liz, who was also a freelance journalist like her mother, was checking the newspapers. She suddenly burst out laughing. "It seems Mystery Inc. are holidaying in London again. _Déjà vu_ , anyone?"

"I'll contact Fred."

"Thanks, Dan. You might want to speak to SHIELD, Torchwood, UNIT, the W.I.N. and the Ministry of Magic as well."

"Do you want me to speak to the folks back home or to the Amazons?"

"Thanks, Nicholas. For the moment, just ask if they know anything that might be of use and would they be willing to assist in an emergency.

"Now, I believe you and Louise were meeting up with Athena and Reuben for a double date?"

"We are. Thanks, Uncle Dan." Louise smiled. "Come on, Nicholas. We need to get to the tube station shortly. The restaurant is booked for forty-five minutes' time."

Velma Dinkley looked up from her laptop screen. "We've just had an e-mail from the Irregulars, guys. Can you remember a previous stay in London, when we investigated a haunted house and it was a crooked property developer hiring Rentaghost? Apparently, a demon has been seen at that same property. Can we look into it?"

"Err, let me think," Shaggy suggested. "How about _no_?!"

"Aww, come on, Shaggy," Fred chided, "we need a good mystery to solve."

"Reak ror rorself, Red!"

"Scooby, you're the dog! You don't get a vote!"

"Raphne!"

"Per the e-mail, Scooby," Velma interrupted, "Dan's bringing the fifth Irregular…"

"Raskerville?!" Scooby-Doo suddenly seemed excited.

"Yes, you like Baskerville, don't you? Every team of sleuths needs a mascot. Look at our best friends. The Teen Angels have Captain Caveman and Mark, Tinker and Debbie Speed Buggy.

"Let's return to the old crime scene."

Princess Athena of Themyscira loved being in London. She loved her home (she lived in her grandma's palace, with its luxurious rooms and beautiful garden), of course. There, however, save when she was with just her closest friends, she was treated as royalty. In London (and Storybrooke, Metropolis or wherever), she could be just Athena, the fiancée of Reuben and friend to many.

This lunch was a perfect example. The four were dining at a pub-restaurant near Brownlow Square. There was nothing to indicate that she was of higher status than Reuben, Louise or Nicholas. Sure, her long raven hair, tall stature and increasingly curvaceous figure earned her plenty of admiration, but that was a different matter. Reuben loved her as much for how she _was_ as he did for how she _looked_. His tall dark Romany looks (inherited from his eponymous maternal grandfather) meant he was guaranteed a few lingering glances himself.

"There's a fascinating case Mum, Dad and Uncles Dan and Mickey are working on," Louise remarked. "A creepy old house has a resident demon, or so it seems. Nicholas will alert the Storybrooke people about possible back-up. Could you alert the Amazons please, Athena? In the mean-time, any insight into demons would be appreciated."

"They are more Judaeo-Christian-Islamic than Greek in origin," Athena noted. "You would be better asking an exorcist for advice than us!"

"Mum, Dad and my honorary uncles are to meet with Mystery Inc., Rex, Jigger, George, Jon and company later today. Mum might get a scoop out of it, but, if it _is_ a demon, probably only Rex could report the true story. _The Quibbler_ can publish the weird stuff!"

"What counts as weird seems _very_ different these days!" Reuben agreed. "You are dating a genuine fairy tale character and I'm going to marry Wonder Woman's niece!"

"What about the wizards?" Athena asked. "Harry and Wednesday are…"

"Currently honeymooning with Ginny!" Nicholas reminded her. "The ginger Mrs Potter is seriously scary when she's angry. A furious Bruce Banner is probably less dangerous!

"Louise's folks are contacting the British Ministry of Magic, though. Perhaps you could have your aunts contact Wonder Witch, Athena?"

"Good afternoon, everyone. You heard the news too, then?!"

"Hi Rex. We always seem to keep meeting here. Good to see the Irregulars' here too."

"It is indeed, Velma," Dan agreed. "Baskerville, Scooby's here!"

A large black dog appeared. He had been obtained by the villains behind the Irregulars' first case and used as a guard dog. Despite his intimidating size, however, he was only likely to harm someone by knocking them flat and licking them to death! Dan adopted him and renamed him "Baskerville", as he was clearly not a "Killer"! A regular treatment with the Royal Jelly honey meant that Baskerville was still fit and healthy despite being nearly 300 in dog years. The Irregulars' adored him and were loved by him in turn.

Baskerville woofed delightedly and ran up to Scooby, who barked out his own greeting. They then sat down facing each other.

"How are things going, Scooby my good chap?" Baskerville asked in Dog.

"Very well, thanks" Scooby replied, having no problems getting his genetically-modified jaw around Dog. "My friends still have a death wish, though, investigating spooky old manors and meddling. What about yours?"

"The same, old boy."

"Hello, Baskerville, Scooby," barked out another voice in Dog. Both turned respectfully to the new arrival. If Baskerville was about 300 and Scooby pushing 350 in dog years, George Kirrin's Timmy was very senior indeed at over 400. Smaller than the two younger dogs, the same Royal Jelly treatment as Baskerville ensured he was still as lively as ever. "Don't tells I we have another mystery to solve!" Timmy of course was a West Country dog and spoke in a canine version of the local dialect.

"I'm sure Fred would find a mystery anywhere," Scooby commented.

"Arrh, that he would!"

Jigger had brought his monkey Ranji along, although the dogs didn't speak Monkey and he didn't speak Dog, so no conversation was possible. He did, however, jabber excitedly in their direction, so they correctly assumed that he was pleased to see them.

The four animals' humans were gathered in the house's main hall with the others. "Now," Fred said brightly, "time to look for _clues_. Everyone, let's split up…"

"Who put you in charge?" Mickey Denning grumbled. Short and dark, the fourth Irregular had large protuberant ears that had earned him the nickname "Mickey Mouse" in his schooldays. "I don't work for Mystery Inc.!"

Before Fred could reply, a mocking laugh came from above and the demonic figure appeared, hovering a few feet above the floor again. "Leave at once, or join me in hell!"

The _demon_ raised his pitchfork. Everyone began to scatter. Velma, however, tripped on a rug and fell flat on her face, losing her spectacles in the process. "My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!" As she groped around on her knees for her glasses, a spark flew a past couple of inches above her head.

Jigger saw Velma's distress from his shelter behind a sofa and crawled over to pick up and hand her back her spectacles. "Thanks, Jigger. I owe you… _Jinkies! That was close!_ " Another spark had missed her by millimetres. Jigger led her out of the room, the demon's laughter still resounding around them.

A few minutes later, Fred poked his head back through a doorway into the hall. "All clear here, guys. There must be _clues_ around here somewhere.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Fred," Dan told him. "This scanner isn't picking up any holographic projectors, bugging devices, transmitters or anything that can cause those sparks."

"And this scanner," Jon said, waving a mobile-shaped device with one hand and readjusting his specs with the other, "says that there are elements of sulphur found everywhere those sparks hit to support this smell. I think this demon is the genuine article, chaps."

"Well, Mystery Inc. looks for _clues_ ," Fred announced firmly. "Let's split up, guys. Daphne, with me. Velma, take Shaggy and Scooby…"

"No!" Shaggy announced, shaking his head and crossing his arms. Scooby grunted in agreement.

" _Come on_!" Velma said. "I've got _Scooby snacks_ …"

"I'll call Louise," Liz said, getting out her mobile. "She's still with Nicholas, Reuben and Athena. We need to get the wizards, spies, aliens, meta-humans and the like involved."


	3. Chapter 3: Devilry Afoot

"Have you found anything, Shaggy?"

"Only the kitchen, Velma. There's not much food."

"Typical!

"Mr Mason doesn't live on site and there's a nearby teashop that he owns. He offers reduced rates there for the tourists. Their coronation chicken baguettes are to die for, according to Jigger, whatever that means."

"They are dead good?!"

"Not the "to die for", Shaggy! What's "coronation chicken"?"

"Ri ron't row, Relma!"

"Fair enough, Scooby. I've found nothing. Perhaps Fred and Daphne are having better luck?"

"There must be a _clue_ , Daphne, and normally two or three. How else can we…?" Daphne coughed. "OK, how else can V _elma_ solve this mystery?"

"Well, this appears to be an office. Perhaps there's a mysterious document lying around?"

"Good idea. Hmm, nothing obvious. All the drawers and shelves seem to be empty."

"Perhaps there's a library?"

"Maybe."

There was indeed a library. Velma, Shaggy and Scooby had just found it. Judging by the dust, most of the books hadn't been touched in years!

"There's nothing here, guys!"

"As usual." Shaggy groaned. "I wish we could leave a mystery alone just once."

"Well, there's nothing here… Wait, what's that?" She saw Scooby sniffing a new looking letter on the floor. "Well, it seems that Mr Mason is still getting good offers to sell this creepy old house.

"That's interesting. This company has a logo. It seems to be a blue and white cap."

They left the library. Scooby sniffed the air. _That's funny. I smell sulphur._ He looked around, hackles raised. "Raggy! Relma! Remon!"

"Sorry Scoob. What did you…? _Zoinks! It's the demon!_ "

"Jinkies! Run!"

"You don't have to tell us that, Velma!"

They then proceeded to take a weirdly circuitous route at high speed through the house, with the demonic figure floating behind them. Eventually, they lost him and met up with the others.

"You look as if you have had a good run, Scooby old boy!" Baskerville said in Dog.

"Just the usual _being chased around a spooky old house by a ghost, monster or whatever_ , Baskerville."

"Ooh arrh?"

"Timmy, Baskerville, have you noticed that change in the atmosphere and the slight smell of sulphur immediately before that _demon_ appears?"

" _Silly humans!_ You know old Macbeth?" Macbeth was the venerable old Scottie that belonged to Richard Morton's twin sister (and fellow Lone Piner) Mary Whiteflower nee Morton. The twins' father had dubbed him Macbeth as a puppy, because he was a Scottie whose incessant nocturnal barking "murdered sleep"! "He always says humans never use the noses they were born with! They are worse than," Baskerville shuddered in revulsion, " _cats_."

"What do you make of this, Dan?"

"Hmm, it's a logo for some land and property company, Velma.

"Wait. George, didn't you say the bloke who hired Rentaghost ten years ago was related to William Brown?"

"Yes, Dan. Why?"

Dan passed George the letter. She studied the logo and started. "Isn't that the cap of the grammar school that that notorious tearaway attended? He was rarely shown without it on his head, dirty and askew."

"Exactly. Now to look into this company. I think our crooked developer is breaking his ban on being a company director at the very least."

"That's all well and good, Dan," Jeff commented. "There's still a mystery. How does he conjure that demon?"

"I haven't the foggiest, Jeff. Liz has gone to speak to the various authorities, whilst Jon and Rex are visiting the McWitch…"

"How can I help ye both, laddies?" The cheerful phantom sorceress was waiting for Jon and Rex in the head office of Rentaghost.

"What are these sympathy cards for?" Rex asked.

"Mrs Meeker, the first one, died recently. She passed over quickly, the poor old dear."

"I'm sorry to hear it.

"Miss McWitch, can you remember that time a Mr Brown hired you to haunt an old house? We ended up investigating the haunting?"

"Aye, laddie."

"Well, that same house has now acquired a demon.

"I know you don't have one on your books, so it isn't you."

"Indeed," Jon took over the interview, "but you may _remember_ something that could help us. Have you heard from him since his release from prison?"

"No, dearie. Young Mr Meeker doesn't work with rogues if he can help it.

"Oh, the shame of it! Poor innocent ghosties used to aid a crime. We were a reputable firm…"

"You still are," Jon assured her. "It was accepted that you were conned by a criminal. There is no blot on your escutcheon whatsoever.

"What we want to know is can you remember anything about the bounder?"

" _Ach,_ no. Sorry."

"No problem, Miss McWitch." Rex thought for a second. "Could you ask Timothy Claypole, Nadia Popov, Fred Mumford, Susie Starlight, Hubert Davenport, Tamara Novek, Catastrophe Kate and the rest to keep their eyes and ears open for anything odd about that house?"

"Aye laddie, but…"

"Greetings, Masters Milligan and Warrender." Timothy Claypole appeared. "Is Mistress Warrender in full health?"

"Newpenny? She's well, thanks. I'm commuting back to Rye each day. The _Gay Dolphin_ is thriving under her management."

"Mr Claypole," Rex said, "can you remember anything about Master Robert Brown, the scoundrel who tried using you to cheat a man out of a property?"

"Of course, Master Milligan. I'm sure Young Master Meeker kept his address somewhere."

The poltergeist vanished. A few moments later, he reappeared carrying a strangely carved candle. "Master Meeker did keep a record of the address. I entered his abode, where I found this."

"Without a search warrant?" Rex tutted. "Still, I guess the various Criminal Evidence Acts were not written with poltergeists in mind! It might make this evidence inadmissible in a court of law though."

"More to the point," Jon asked, "what is so special about a candle?"

"It's magical, dearie," the McWitch answered. "That's what drew Mr Claypole to it.

"This reeks of the darkest of magics. _There be devilry afoot_ …"

"Sadly," Rex told her, "that confirms what we already know!

"Still, this is useful. Mr Claypole, Miss McWitch, thank you. Come on, Jon. We need to speak to the others."

Meanwhile, Liz was at the Tower of London. Kate Stewart, head of the UK division of UNIT was facing her.

"Can you assist, Kate?"

"Not really, Liz, sorry. We at UNIT deal with _extra-terrestrials_ , _not sub-terrestrials!_ You need someone like Rupert Giles, John Strange…"

"I always thought it was Stephen."

"Not the Sorcerer Supreme, Liz. John Strange is a former priest turned demon hunter. Failing that, I have Merrily Watkins' number. She's a Church of England priest trained in exorcism.

"Alternatively, I could use the Time-Space Telegraph?"

"The Doctor?" Liz grinned. " _Now you're talking!_ "

"I'll also contact Shane Weston of the W.I.N. I'm sure he said Mac had John Strange's brain-patterns stored in the B.I.G.R.A.T.'s archives.

"Joe is considerably easier to deal with than the defrocked cleric…"

"So," Velma announced, "we have two clues. First, this invoice."

"I've checked," Dan said. "It took some effort, but the company _is_ linked to Robert Brown. We can contact the police and CPS."

"Who?" Shaggy asked.

"The Crown Prosecution Service."

"Thank you," Daphne nodded. "What about the candle?"

Rex produced his mobile phone and selected a contact. "Hi, Luna. How are you, Rolf and the twins? …. That's good. Could you come to this address and take a look at something for us please?" He gave the address. "You can? … Excellent news! … See you soon. Bye."

A few minutes later, a blonde woman with protuberant glue eyes appeared. "Hello everyone. I feel something is _very wrong_ here and it isn't the nargles!"

"Can you identify this for us, Luna?"

"Of course, Rex. It's a candle, scented lightly of sulphur and covered in carvings that match no rune system I've ever encountered." She produced her wand and cast a few diagnostic spells. "This candle is imbued with Dark Magic. I've never known anything like it before.

"Where did you find it?"

"In a flat belonging to a crooked developer who has gone AWOL. Since then, a property he was trying to obtain at a cut-down price ten years ago has mysteriously acquired a demon. We believe the two might be linked.

"Can you speak to Ron Weasley, Luna? We might need magical assistance."

"Of course, Rex. It was good to see you all again."

"What have you got for me today, Uncle Sam?" Joe McClaine asked, as Sam Loover of the W.I.N. drove into the driveway of the thatched cottage of Joe's adoptive father, Ian "Mac" McClaine. The cottage was at Culver Bay on the Dorset coast, overlooking Kirrin Island. Kirrin Cottage, George's home, was next door.

"Hi Joe, Mac, Chloe." The latter was an Amazon, a younger friend of Athena's, and also Joe's girlfriend. "We need John Strange's brain-patterns, Mac."

"That ex-cleric who kept saying that the murders he was accused of were committed by demons, Sam? What on earth for?"

"There is a genuine demon in an old London house. Shane wants us to look into the matter. George Kirrin and her Paranormal Investigations Bureau are on the scene, alongside Rex, the Irregulars and Mystery Inc."

"Auntie George?" Joe beamed. "Well, anything to help a neighbour…"

With a strange wheezing and groaning sound, what appeared to be a 1960s London blue police box materialised out of nowhere in the Irregulars' headquarters in the grounds of Old Park House. This was quickly followed by Mac's faux-vintage green Jet Air Car landing next to the old outbuilding.

The Doctor, untypically, got straight to the point.

"Kate says you want my assistance to investigate a demon."

"Yes, Doctor," Velma said. "Have you seen anything like this before?"

"Wax, slightly burned, with a wick at one end. It's called a _candle_ , pudding brain! They used them for lighting prior to the harnessing of electricity.

"It's scented. Wait, what numpty scents a candle with sulphur?! _A fire and brimstone range?_ It's too early for _Samhain_." He pronounced the pagan festival correctly as "sow-in".

Joe looked at it, his spectacles allowing him to access John Strange's memories and skills. "There is something evil about that candle…"

"So everyone keeps saying," Fred observed testily. "Still, it is a _clue_. We have found…"

"There's that _we_ business again, love," Daphne told her fiancé. "Scooby and Velma found one and a poltergeist provided the other!"

"Sorry, Velma, Scooby."

"That's OK. Isn't it, Scooby?"

"Right, Relma!"

"Joe."

"Auntie George?"

"Why is it evil?"

"Those markings. John Strange couldn't decipher them, but they only showed up when there was real devilry afoot."

"That's the second time I've heard that today," Rex noted.

"What's this candle?" Athena asked. She, Louise, Nicholas, Reuben and his parents were all present.

"Maybe you might know something," Fred mused handing it to her. Athena paled. "Do you recognise it?"

"I've heard of these candles. My Aunties Diana and Donna have encountered the demon Neron on a number of occasions. Light the candle. Make a wish. He gives it to you, in return for your mortal soul. That's the legend, but it's not quite that simple.

"Batgirl and Nightwing were telling me once of an old member of the Bats' rogues gallery. Someone named Drury Walker, who called himself Killer Moth. Walker was a small-time crook and wannabee inventor, who dreamed of making it big. So he chose Gotham City, a place with more than enough nutjobs already. He was little more than a joke!

"So he made a deal with Neron. He wished to be feared and not laughed at. Neron turned him into Charaxes, a giant brown winged moth-like human, or is that human-like moth?

"That's the thing when dealing with Neron. He gives you what you ask for, but always a very twisted version of it."

"Right," the Doctor concluded, "contact your aunts, Athena. If this Neron is involved, then we need at least one person who has encountered him before.

"What exactly is going on here?"

Rex gave him the potted history of the case.

"This Brown has vanished?"

"Yes, why?"

"Athena, what did you say happened to this Killer Moth?"

"He became Charaxes, a Killer Moth."

"And this Brown wants to scare Mr Mason into selling his property?"

"By summoning a demon?" Reuben asked.

"No, by _becoming_ one!"

"Great!" Fred was enthused. "We set a trap, use Shaggy and Scooby as bait and unmask Brown."

"Like, Fred, why are _we_ always the bait?"

"The rest of us aren't tempted by Scooby snacks," Daphne informed Shaggy sweetly.

"And Daphne and I aren't crazy enough to enter anywhere Fred has booby-trapped," Velma added.

"Rey rav rus rare, Raggy!"

"Sure, old pal. May I remind you, Fred, that if the Doctor is right, Brown is a genuine demon. How do you trap and unmask a real demon?"

"I'll think of something, Shaggy."

"Who knows," Rex interjected, "this time one of your traps might _actually work_ …"

"Even if one did," Jon agreed, "how do you keep a genuine demon, who can fly and shoot sparks from his pitchfork, a captive in one? Do we know if he has enhanced strength or can walk through walls?"

"Well," Fred answered cheerfully, "we can talk about those _details_ later."

Diana Prince was checking up on little Lara Lane-Prince-Kent. She then went to the master bedroom, where her husband and her wife awaited her in bed.

"She's fast asleep, thank Hera!"

Lois chuckled. "Your cell phone received a text, Diana."

"Thanks, sweetie." She checked her messages. "Suffering Sappho! _Neron!_ "

"Where?" Clark asked.

"Possibly in London, my love. Athena's text was to say that one of his candles has turned up when some of our friends were investigating a demon in an old house.

"They think a crooked property tycoon has made a deal with Neron…"

"Idiot!" Lois interjected.

"…And is now a demon haunting the property he wished to buy cheaply to turn into an apartment block."

"Serves him right!"

"True!

"Clark, Lois, I guess we had better contact Steve and Perry. Tomorrow, we take the Invisible Jet to London."

"I could fly…"

"Yes, but if we fly together, you can help look after Lara, Smallville."

"I could even prepare a picnic basket?"

"You spoil us, Themyscira!"

"I'll call Bruce," Clark decided. "Having a few Bats with us could be useful."

"Actually, if we stop at Themyscira en route, we could pick up some additional support," Diana mused. "Mother said some old friends were visiting…"


	4. Chapter 4: Paradise For Three

Potter Island, Bermuda Triangle, the following morning

Three figures emerged from the Atlantic, clad only in the sea-foam. Wednesday Friday Potter nee Addams grinned at Harry and Ginny. She may have been their wife for only a few days, but had been their lover for some four months or so and their friend for about seventeen years. The newlywed still had her long black hair tied back in a ponytail and pale skin, not looking anything like a woman of fifty-nine. Her True Loves (both over twenty years her junior!) told her she still had incredible stamina and passion, which they tested on a regular basis. All Wednesday had to do was say a few words in French and Ginny was demanding a three-way (and neither Harry nor her would deny her!).

Wednesday still thought being taken as a prisoner of war to a planet in a parallel universe alongside Harry and Ginny at Easter time that year was ironically the best thing to ever happen to her. After _making out_ with (or _snogging_ , as she supposed she should say now she lived in London!) the pair of them a couple of times apiece in the week or so before, Harry and Ginny decided the three of them should apply the "wear as little as possible and exchange body heat" technique for staying warm in their cell. Since the two of them had realised from the kisses that they had both fallen in love with her (and she with them) without falling out of love with each other, _nothing_ was worn and _much_ body heat was exchanged. They proposed to her the following day. Since the Addamses all adored Harry and Ginny and the Weasleys and Potters loved Wednesday, this was met with great rejoicing.

Since Harry and his sons were of the select group of males considered Blessed of the Six Goddesses, they were free to visit Themyscira. They celebrated their nuptials there, as Hippolyta didn't care what relationship you wanted formalising, as long as the Goddesses were willing for her to bless it for you.

Before that, in late July 2016, Harry, Ginny and a number of friends (including Wednesday and Pugsley) had thwarted a scheme of Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott's. During that episode, they had rescued the likes of Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode from a life of bullying and _worse_ in Pansy's case. As Princess Diana of Themyscira was among the group of friends Harry had assembled, she arranged for Pansy, Millie, Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass to have therapy on Themyscira. Whilst there, Millie and Pansy had fallen in love. At Christmas, Harry had blood-rite adopted Millie as his sister and she had married Pansy a couple of days later. Now Millie worked as the Auror Department's archivist, at the same time as being the British wizard world's very own superhero Wonder Witch, chosen by the Six Goddesses of Themyscira themselves. Pansy was Ginny's PA.

As a wedding present from the Six Goddesses, Pansy and Millie were given an island a few miles from Themyscira. Harry had thought calling it Potter Island "tacky", but Ginny, Millie and Pansy all voted in favour of the name. Now Millie and Pansy were looking after the children at 12 Grimmauld Place, the loft of which had been converted into a flat for the couple, whilst Harry, Ginny and Wednesday had a fortnight's honeymoon on the island after their wedding ceremony. The main house (only recently completed – before that wizard tents were the order of the day) was as private as it got, so Harry and Wednesday (previously an American Auror, now the official liaison between the Ministry of Magic and the White Council) weren't likely to be bothered unless Something Really Major came up. Woe betide anyone who approached them for anything unimportant – the wrath of Ginny was sure to follow!

Kreacher had left dressing gowns, towels, beach mat and picnic hamper nearby. The happy trio dried themselves and helped themselves to pork pies, sausage rolls, ham and cheese rolls and the other goodies the old elf had prepared for them.

"Lovely!" Ginny pronounced the food. She picked up the latest _Quibbler_ and started to read. "Rex's coverage of our Big Day is superb. Now for my own paper…"

Harry grinned at her. "Well, the _Daily Prophet_ isn't the propaganda vehicle it was. Now it hires true professionals, like you darling!"

"Aw, how sweet!" Ginny replied, before kissing him softly. "And you are right! The articles are… What the hell? Rita bloody Skeeter!"

"What?!" Harry looked at the article. "You used a heady cocktail of _amortentia_ and kinky behaviour in the bedroom to capture the affections of first me and then Weds, in order to make a claim for the entire Potter and half the Addams fortunes? This combined wealth will be used to fund further Potter-Weasley schemes to take over the British magical world even further than we have thus far?

"I've never read such rubbish in my life, Gin! No-one who knows us would believe…"

"They do, darling! That Rita's a proven liar, but still people read her every word. She's convincing too.

"Why, I should go back to the office. She'll be Bat-Bogey Hexed so badly…"

" _Non, ma femme, il y a une meilleure façon de faire de votre point de vue._ " Wednesday flashed a grin worthy of a vampire.

"I take it that is not a chat-up line, Weds?"

"No, Gin, I was saying that there are better ways of making your opinion known. We'll have to get dressed. I need to mirror-call Dad.

"This is a great insult to your family…"

" _Our family_ , darling!" Harry corrected her.

" _Oui, merci beaucoup!_ _Our family!_ I'm sure my father can put this irritating _insect_ back in her place!"

"That sounds like fun! We are going to be contacting Pansy, Millie and the kids later. Millie asked us yesterday if we could suspend Albus' grounding for a family trip to Themyscira. I wonder what they are up to…?"

Themyscira

Pansy Potter was clad in her usual attire for Themyscira: short white dress that left almost all of her arms and most of her legs bare; brown leather sandals; and a laurel wreath in her hair. She cradled her lower torso, where new life was even now developing. Harry was the donor, which made it even more special. She and Millie had been denied much parental affection in infancy or subsequently. They had even recently been disowned by the Parkinsons and Bulstrodes. Well, the Potters, Weasleys and Addamses would never do that to them! Their child would have two – _no, four!_ – loving mothers, an adoring father and three devoted elder siblings.

She stood by the side of a lake where a small sailing dinghy was moored. Millie was teaching James the finer points of steering. Lily was grinning happily at the prow, Albus as sulky as ever next to her. A _phase_ , Hermione Weasley kept calling it. All four were in casual clothes and life jackets.

Pansy approached the vessel. Millie saw her, disembarked and came over to kiss her. "You OK, love? How's our child treating you today?"

"Fine thanks, dear." She looked at the dinghy. "The _Themyscira_? Do you remember us when we were Al's age pretending to be those muggle children from the 1930s?"

"Nancy and Peggy Blackett? You know, now that we are honorary Amazons, that is rather ironic!

"Actually, Rex introduced me to John and Nancy Walker a couple of months back. Thanks to that Royal Jelly, you would never guess they were eighty-something great-grandparents. They lead the nautical branch of the once junior adventurers in the Crown's service."

"Really? We must ask Rex to arrange something for the kids."

Millie grinned, kissed her wife and boarded the vessel. "Cast off, master mate!" she ordered.

"Aye, aye, captain!" said James, grinning broadly.

The vessel was cast off and sailed into the lake. Millie was pleased to see James take to sailing like a duck to water.

At the prow, Lily was trying to interest Albus in the experience. "Look, Al, at the beautiful views…"

"…Which are exactly the same as they were from the jetty!"

"You are grumpy today – as always. You used to be such a good big brother…"

Albus grumpily shoved her. Unfortunately, he forgot she was leaning well forward over the prow of a boat. She toppled and fell into the lake (surprisingly deep and of a decent diameter) with a scream and floated away.

"James," Millie called, "take the tiller." She spun herself to the right and with the usual vortex, flash of light and thunderclap was Wonder Witch. The black, but speckled with white astrological symbols, armour and skirt covered her from décolletage to mid-thigh. Her costume was completed by black knee-length boots; a golden belt with a lasso, sword in scabbard and Caduceus wand in holster; two large golden bracelets; and a golden tiara with a red Caduceus symbol. Activating the hover charms on the boots allowed her to fly over the lake, retrieve Lily and return her to the jetty, where Pansy was waiting with a bath towel and a flask of tea.

"Thank you _so much_ , Auntie Wonder Witch!" Lily cried happily as she hugged and kissed her aunt and rescuer.

"Anytime, littl'un!

"Now, I have to go and help James get the _Themyscira_ back to the jetty. You will be a good girl for Auntie Pansy, won't you?"

"Yes, I will. Thank you too, Auntie Pansy!" Pansy just hugged her niece close and kissed her hair as Wonder Witch took to the skies and flew back to the dinghy. As James was doing an admirable job of steering and tacking, it was not tricky to get the boat safely moored.

As they were mooring, Albus leapt off the dinghy, only to be hit with a full body bind spell almost immediately. " _Busted!_ " smirked Lily, as Pansy returned her wand to its usual place.

"Don't gloat, Lily! It's not ladylike!"

"Sorry, Auntie Pansy."

"That's OK. Now, young man, we shall have to mention this to your parents. I'm sure your mum and dad will want to speak to you about your behaviour."

Albus inwardly groaned. _Dad will want to talk to me sternly before extending my grounding. Mum is more likely to yell loudly at me, before drawing her wand and casting the Bat-Bogey Hex… It's not as if I meant to knock Lily overboard. She was rescued almost immediately, anyway. Life is so unfair!_

Just then, the Invisible Jet came into land and the seven occupants disembarked (Kara Danvers, Donna Troy and Roy Harper had been recruited). The Batplane landed next to it, with Batman, Catwoman, Nightwing and Batgirl on board. Mary Grayson was back at Wayne Manor under Alfred's watchful care, as Dick and Barbara may be required. Wonder Woman came over to embrace Millie (who had by now span herself back into her civilian identity), Pansy and the children. "How is your pregnancy going, Pansy?"

"Not too bad so far, thank you Diana."

"Good.

"Millie, we suspect the demon Neron has got involved in real estate, by turning a crooked property developer into a demonic figure. We need both magic and muscle on this one."

"Auntie Wonder Witch has both in spades!" James agreed.

"Thanks, Jamie!" said Millie, affectionately ruffling his hair. As James had the trademark Potter messy black hair, he just grinned. _Auntie Millie and her alter ego are the epitome of coolness!_

"Thank you. I believe both your parents are on Potter Island, James?"

"All _three_ of my parents, Wonder Woman!

"Wait! You're not planning on… Mum will be _so mad_ if Dad and Mom have to leave their honeymoon early. They haven't had a week of their fortnight yet!"

"Hopefully, it will just be for a couple of days. I'm sure Ginny can work out her frustrations by hexing a few bad guys!"

Potter Island

Once Ginny was finally calmed down (an hour or so of love-making was required), a dressing gowned Wednesday mirror-called her father. After a brief overview of the situation, a furious Gomez Addams vowed to find a way of "clipping the bug's wings". Wednesday was glad that Rita Skeeter was not able to visit Themyscira and its adjacent islands in the Bermuda Triangle. She was sure Ginny would have gladly strangled her fellow journalist if she had attended her wedding or snooped on her honeymoon.

After a nice spot of sky-clad swimming and sunbathing, the three spouses had put their dressing gowns on to mirror-call Millie, Pansy and the children.

"Hello lovebirds!" Millie greeted them. "How is the honeymoon going?"

"Very well, thank you sis!" Harry assured her. "What about you?"

Millie, Pansy and James described the boating expedition.

"Are you OK, sweetheart?" Wednesday asked Lily.

"Fine thank you, Mommy. Auntie Wonder Witch saved my life. She is _my heroine!_

"Am I old enough to be her sidekick yet?"

" ** _NO!_** " Harry, Ginny and Millie exclaimed in horror. The last-named did give a reassuring "Maybe once you are a teenager, littl'un."

"If I'm a good girl…?"

"The answer is still the same, young lady!"

" _But Mummy…?!_ "

"She's right, Lily."

" _Daddy!_ "

"As for you, Albus Severus Potter," Ginny announced, "we will be having words about your attitude and behaviour _yet again_. Your father and I shall consider the appropriate punishment."

" _Lily, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…_ "

"Too little, too late, Al!" Harry told him sternly.

"James, Millie is proud of your handling of the _Themyscira_. If you want to go sailing with her again, I shall happily give my blessing. Try not to be put off from further voyages, Lily. Al, if you go anywhere near a boat for the foreseeable future, you will be grounded until you are eighteen. _Do I make myself clear?!_ "

"Yes, Dad. But Lily…"

"You are _so lucky_ ," Ginny exploded, "that I am unable to hex through a mirror!"

" _Mum!_ "

Pansy sighed. "Harry, Ginny, Wednesday, I hate to say this, but Diana wants to speak to you."

"Certainly, Pansy. Is she there?

"Diana, _ma belle_ , what's up?"

"Neron has been up to no good in London, Wednesday. We need all the magical help we can get!"

" _Great!_ I should have known we wouldn't get a full fortnight's honeymoon! When I get my hands on this… Who did you say, Diana?"

"Neron the demon. He seems to be behind another demon taking over an old house in London."

"Harry love, does the Bat-Bogey Hex work on demons?"

"I haven't the foggiest, Gin! Weds?"

" _Je n'ai aucune idée, mon cher époux. Désolé_!"

"Sorry?"

"She has no idea, her beloved husband. Sorry!" Pansy interpreted.

" _Weds, your French is so…_ "

"Mum!"

"Sorry, James, I forgot you, Albus and Lily were there."

"We'll portkey back to London tonight," Harry decided. "Once back, I can contact Ron to discuss our plans. And then, Albus, we shall discuss the rest of your punishment…"

His youngest son gulped.

Thankfully, Kreacher was able to get 12 Grimmauld Place shipshape in time for their return. Having notified Ron, Harry told Albus his grounding without broom, TV, computer, mobile, music or video games was extended until he started Hogwarts (school shopping, apart). Ginny had then taken him over her knee and spanked him soundly. The smarting boy then stomped off to his bedroom.

Once Ron, Hermione and their children had arrived, they began to decide on a course of action.

"I've spoken to Kingsley, Harry," Ron told him. "I've said that I shall be working with the missus and the three of you.

"Kingsley has ordered the other Aurors to remember that you and Wednesday are still officially on holiday. That should prevent you from getting the usual nonsense of your positions as Head Auror and… How would you define your position in the Auror Department, Wednesday?"

"Bent backwards over Harry's desk, _mon vieux_!"

"Firstly, isn't that rather awkward in those long flowing Gothic dresses?" Hermione asked. "Secondly, I think Ron meant _your official title_."

"White Council liaison to the Ministry of Magic, Hermione. I answer directly to Harry Dresden."

"She doesn't like to sleep with her boss!" Harry grinned.

"And we both want her to remain in our bed," Ginny agreed.

Wednesday grinned before kissing them in turn.

"Seriously," Hermione began, "how do you fight a demon? I could speak to the vicar regarding the diocesan exorcist, if you like?"

"Thanks, love," Ron agreed. "We'll meet up with the others tomorrow morning."

Ginny snuggled up to Harry and Wednesday in bed that night. "So much for two weeks of sun, sea, sand and sex!"

"We should be back on Potter Island soon," Harry assured her.

"You know, we might not have the sun, sea or sand, but we can still have the sex, _mes amours_!" Wednesday said drawing them into a long three-way kiss.

"Well," said Harry cheerfully, "we are still technically on our honeymoon…"


	5. Chapter 5: Tallyho!

The various groups all assembled at the old house. Jon had brought his wife Penny along with him, as another Lone Piner. The fiery redhead was the manageress of the Gay Dolphin Hotel in Rye Royal on the East Sussex coast. The hotel had once been run by Jon's late mother. Penny had learned the hotel trade and taken it over. Her staff, however, were perfectly capable of running the place for a couple of days.

The Invisible Jet, the Batplane, the Jet Air Car and the TARDIS were all parked in a private airfield just outside London that belonged to Wayne Enterprises' London Division.

Harry had called Will and Susan Stanton for _extra back-up_. The Last of the Old Ones was an expert on the Dark. Apparently, the Dark Magic Will and the others defeated and the dark magic Harry tried to prevent were different, but Harry wasn't taking any chances.

"What do you think, Will?" Harry asked.

"This is pure Dark, Harry," Will observed, "although not _of The Dark_. My powers are limited. We shall do all we can."

"If nothing else," Susan agreed, "we bring experience. Once a Queen of Narnia…

"How are the children?"

"Fine thanks. Pansy and Kreacher are looking after them back at home."

"Pansy has our express permission to give Albus a good hiding and/or a good hexing if required," Ginny added. "I wish we could have the old Al back. Yes, Jamie likes a prank and Lily has my temper, but they are good kids. I've never had to do more than cuff either of them and I don't think either of us has had to use anything stronger than a tickling jinx on them either."

"Joe," Chloe asked, getting back to the matter at hand, "you have this John Strange's memories. What can you tell us?"

"We need chalk and sprigs of hyssop.

"Do they still have any of Thomas Carnacki's Electric Pentacles? We could do with one if they do.

"This John Strange is a right weirdo!"

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"He believed someone with Down's Syndrome can sense demons better than someone without. Try as I might, I can't find out why he thought this."

"Odd! Maybe he reckons they are more sensitive to their presence or something?"

"Well, whatever the reasons," Batman noted, "Neron is _very_ cunning and manipulative. Maybe we should call Zee or even _Constantine_ …?" His distaste for John Constantine was obvious in his tone.

"Not John," Harry agreed. "He would be trying to do a deal with this Neron, then con him, rather than defeat him directly.

"Weds, is Pugsley available?"

"If this is still going on this evening, I'll call him."

"So what do we do now?" Mickey Denning asked.

"What do you think, Mickey?" Dan told his fellow Irregular. "We are going _demon hunting! Tallyho!_ "

"And hopefully I get to _hex something!_ " Ginny announced.

"Oh," George grinned at her, "we'll chase this thing, have a scrap and then have a veritable feast with lashings of ginger beer!"

"Time to get changed?!" Millie suggested, laughing. She did her usual spin to the right to become Wonder Witch once more. She was in the same costume as before, but with a bronzed hoplon slung across her back. Diana and Donna grinned, before doing their own "quick-spin-changes" into Wonder Woman and Troia. Kara and Clark sped off, changed into Supergirl and Superman and hurried back into the hall, all within a minute. Batman, Catwoman, Batgirl and Nightwing were already in costume of course. Not everyone there knew their civilian identities, and Batman (a paranoid grouch on a good day) was taking no chances. Lois was looking after Lara at 12 Grimmauld Place, alon

"I don't suppose you five need to change?" Roy Harper noted, nodding to Wonder Witch's five fellow mages as he headed towards the library. He thought it would be a good place to change into the red version of the Green Arrow's costume he wore as Arsenal.

Ron snorted. "No chance, mate! Wizard robes are a pain for duelling in, unless in a formal situation. Our muggle smart casual clothes allow us far more freedom of movement.

"You are all aware of magic already, so unless Mr Mason is present (and he isn't at the moment), we can practice it freely. The Statute of Secrecy allows that."

"Zee once told me," Batgirl noted, "that because of that statute witches and wizards could join SHIELD or the police, but not usually the army, navy or air force. Why?"

"C'est simple, ma chère fille. If wizards and witches joined combat divisions of our armies, how long would it be before our foes start recruiting their mages? Can you imagine fighting Iraqi djinns?

"UNIT, SHIELD, police forces and so on are different. There has to be some liaison between magical and no-maj security and criminal investigation divisions. The late Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters did launch attacks on muggles during both wizard wars. Most pureblood supremacist factions have done so.

"Aliens, meta-humans and mutants can be mages. Stephen, Wanda, Zee and John Constantine all fall into more than one category, as does Wonder Witch here for that matter. SHIELD's WAND division is tasked in part with keeping an eye on magical conflicts and factions to ensure Nick Fury is able to act if required."

Harry laughed. "That's right, Weds. John Steed is forever giving me and Kingsley grief over the British Ministry of Magic refusing to allow muggles to take charge once a magical conflict presents a serious threat to muggles. Actually, Kingsley and I agree, but the Wizengamot doesn't. Steed's a cunning old devil, but I would still trust him a lot further than someone in the mould of Cornelius Fudge or Delores Umbridge!"

Hermione nodded. "This is also why Nationalist and Unionist mages in Northern Ireland didn't join in the Troubles. Neither have Palestinian and Israeli witches and wizards used djinns or golems on each other. We might share the cultural, social and religious practices of our neighbours, but we are mages above all else and mages don't generally join in muggle conflicts. There are exceptions. The Klan has a wizard branch and many Afrikaner groups in South Africa have mages with racial prejudices that aren't just about blood purity. Some Hindu sorcerers practise a caste system of sorts, again not just against muggle-borns. Whatever we mages might think, I guess other prejudices run too deep and not just among those muggle-raised…"

"And that," Ginny finished, "is a truly dispiriting thought!"

The team searched the house thoroughly. Devices were checked. Readings from said devices were taken. Sleuths used magnifying glasses to look for the slightest trace of a clue, a trail, or anything else they might find. Fred prepared a trap, before giving Shaggy and Scooby exact instructions on how to lure the demonic Brown and maybe even Neron himself into it. Admittedly, he wasn't sure if any trap would hold either, but at least it might slow them down. Perhaps he should ask his British friends to hire Rentaghost? Bernie St John would be great back-up.

"What are you building?" the Doctor asked Fred.

"These ropes should lift up and trap our demons once Scooby and Shaggy run into this tripwire with them in hot pursuit."

"Why ropes? You're not dealing with some numpty in fancy dress this time, Fred! How about electric cables?"

"What?!"

"Something Joe said gave me an idea…"

It was early afternoon. They had found nothing all morning. Andrew Mason had provided them with a sumptuous lunch, including baguettes (coronation chicken, Velma learned, was chicken in a lightly curried sauce), pork pies, sausage rolls, crisps, salad and soft drinks. George was delighted to find that there were a couple of bottles of ginger beer.

"This searching of a supposedly haunted house sure is easier with two meta-humans with X-ray vision on the team," Daphne noted. "Do you want a new job, Kara?"

"Mystery Inc. already has a reporter. _You!_ "

"We also have a jock, a nerd, a slacker and a mutt! To be honest, I need the company!" Three shouts of "Hay!" and one of "Ray!" were the initial response to that comment!

"Plus," Velma added with icy politeness, "given that Kryptonians are noted for rescuing danger-prone journalists, you would feel right at home with us…"

" _I_ am not _danger-prone_ …" Lois protested.

"Remind me, love, how often did we have to rescue you last month?"

" _Not another word, Themyscira!_ "

"Oh, about a dozen or so, I think. Slightly down from…"

" _That goes for you too, Smallville!_ "

"Can you smell the sulphur again, chaps?" Baskerville asked.

"And feel the air heat slightly?" Scooby interjected.

"What be a-doing out there?" Timmy wondered. "That trap is just wires and electronic gizmos. How would that catch _that thing_!" The demonic figure had appeared in front of them.

" _Raggy! Remon! Relp!_ "

"Looks like we are up, Scoob, old pal. Any Scooby snacks left, Velma?"

"A couple of packets, Shaggy. Now go!"

"Now, Mr Hellfire," Shaggy said, walking out with Scooby, both dressed as ice cream vendors, "you seem to be _burning up!_ Would some ice cream cool you down?"

"I have told you to leave this property for the last time! Now you must _join me in hell_!" As the usual dread laughter echoed around the house

" _Zoinks! We're leaving, aren't we Scoob?_ "

" _Right, Raggy! Run!_ "

Another weirdly circuitous chase across the property ensued. Scooby, Shaggy and some of the others then seemed to be running into one room then out of another one just ahead of the floating monstrosity.

"Is this usual with one of your cases, Velma?" Dan asked.

"It happens virtually every time, Dan. Why?"

"Ours generally involve reasoning things out logically, usually with me mentioning how something reminded me of one or more of Great-Grandad Sherlock's cases. Mind you, with that faked haunting at Old Park House, it was a murder on the Orient Express solved by his distant cousin Hercule Poirot that allowed me to get to the bottom of the matter."

" _Jinkies!_ I didn't know you were related to Poirot!"

"Very distantly. Both the Yorkshire Holmes and Belgian Poirot families married into the French Vernet one. Hercule was Great-Grandad's third cousin once removed or something of the sort."

"As fascinating as this is," Jeff suggested, "I think we have a more pressing concern at the moment!"

By the side of the trap, Fred and the Doctor awaited the hunt. The Kryptonians, Amazons, Bats and mages were all hidden in the shadows, ready to help with the ambush.

"Do you think that this will work?" Nightwing asked.

"Aye!" the Doctor responded. "I think this property shall soon be demon-free!"

The rest of the party then charged in, their demonic pursuer hot on their heels.

"Now!" Fred yelled.

The Doctor used his sonic sunglasses to activate the trap. A series of tubes was erected over a chalk pentacle. When activated, the tubes lit up with the demonic figure in the middle. He tried to move beyond the confines of the pentacle, but could not. " ** _NERON! HELP!_** "

A tall blonde man dressed in a green, white and gold costume appeared. "What assistance is…?" He was cut off as Superman and Supergirl flew out of the shadows and punched him in unison. As Neron stumbled backwards, Wonder Woman, Troia and Wonder Witch charged into him with their shields, forcing him backwards. A volley of arrows from Arsenal, bullets from Sam and Joe, freezing charms from Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Wednesday and icy strong breath from Superman and Supergirl plus the swords and shields of the Amazons pushed the demon into the centre of the room.

" _Now!_ " Fred shouted again. The Doctor adjusted his sonic sunglasses. Neron found himself caught in a trap identical to the one that held the demon-formed Robert Brown.

" ** _LET ME GO AT ONCE!_** " Neron demanded. " ** _OR ELSE…_** "

" _Quiet!_ " the Doctor ordered. "My old friend Thomas Carnacki designed the electric pentacle over a century ago as a defence against horrors. I have modernised his idea and used two as demon-traps.

"Now Mr Neron, you are going to release Mr Brown from his contract and change him back into human form. We can then hand the pudding brain over to the police. In return, we shall let you go free."

" _And if I refuse?!_ _Who are you to give me orders?!_ "

" ** _I AM THE DOCTOR!_** What other authority do I need?"

"None," a voice growled from the back of the room, "but you have **_MINE!_** " The last word came out as a bellowing roar. A gigantic lion approached the imprisoned Neron. "Do what he says, Demon!"

"Aslan!" Susan exclaimed.

"Indeed it is I, Queen Susan the Gentle. It is good to see you again.

"Now, Neron, you know both who the Doctor is and who I am. Release this man now and then he will release you. Otherwise, you know what we both can do…"

Neron nodded. "I shall. Let me go and I can release him." The Doctor deactivated the electric pentacle around him. "Thank you. I hereby release Robert Brown from his contract." The other demonic figure promptly reverted to Brown's human form.

"Now be gone, foul creature, and _do not attempt any reprisals against those here today_. **_DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!_** "

"Perfectly!" Neron promptly vanished.

Daphne approached Brown. "You are no longer a demon, so come quietly. We can hand you over to the authorities…"

Brown laughed. "You forget something. If I am no longer a demon," he leapt out of the pentacle and grabbed Daphne with one arm, "I am not bound by that thing!" He produced a small automatic with his free hand and pointed it at the side of her head. "Now I have a hostage to ensure my freedom!"

"That's our dear Danger-Prone Daphne!" Velma sighed.

A batarang thudded into Brown's pistol hand and he dropped the automatic. Before he could react, a whip had curled itself around the wrist of his other arm. Catwoman yanked hard and Brown's arm was pulled away enough for Daphne to wriggle free from his grip. Simultaneous high-kicks from Batgirl and Nightwing dropped him to the floor, out cold. Batman snapped Batcuffs on his wrists.

"Thank you!" Daphne said to the Bats.

"Our pleasure, Daphne!" Catwoman purred in response.

Susan went over to Aslan and kissed his brow. "Thank you for joining us, Aslan."

"No problem, Queen Susan. I saw you were up against that _foul fiend_ and intervened.

"Your family send their love. They are glad the Companion of Merlin makes you very happy."

Susan turned to kiss Will, before turning back to find Aslan had vanished. _Typical! Still at least there were no mysterious pronouncements this time…_

Brown groaned as he came to. "Right, you've got me! Fair cop and all that. Back to prison, I suppose?"

"We'll call the cops…" Fred told him.

"No, Fred," Ron interrupted him. "I'll deal with this one. He has seen magic and that needs to be dealt with by the memory modifiers. The Aurors will handle him."

"He won't remember any magic?" his sister checked.

"No. Why?"

Ginny had a malicious smile on her lips. "Why, dear brother? That means I can do _this!_ " She whipped out her wand and cast her most powerful Bat-Bogey Hex at Brown. "There! _Most satisfying!_ "

After a couple of moments, Ginny cancelled the hex. "Ron, now you can have him taken away!"

"And I would have got away with it," Brown grumbled, "if it wasn't for those meddling kids, their dogs and their freak friends…"

"Ah!" Daphne sighed. "Another mystery solved.

"Back to our holiday?"

"Well, there should be a feast at 12 Grimmauld Place," Harry told her, "to celebrate."


	6. Chapter 6: At Your Party, Be A Smarty

"Now, Al, you are going to be on your best behaviour tonight, _aren't you?!_ " Ginny enquired, as the Potters busied themselves preparing 12 Grimmauld Place for the evening's festivities.

"Yes, Mum."

"Mum?" This time it was James who spoke.

"Yes, Jamie?"

"With your birthday just before the wedding, we didn't really celebrate it properly this year. I know you've had your presents and everything, but could we make this a belated birthday party, as well as a victory celebration? We haven't really done anything to celebrate Auntie Pansy's pregnancy either."

"That's a great idea, Jamie!" Harry agreed.

"Yes, I agree too," Wednesday added. "Then, it's back to sun, sand, sea and…"

" _Mom!_ We children are present!"

" _Désolé_ , Jamie!"

" _C'est bien, Maman. Vous n'avez pas à dire désolé pour moi._ " James smiled. "I asked Aunties Pansy and Fleur to teach me some French."

"Aw, sweetie," Wednesday said touched, "thank you for making the effort." She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

" _Pas de problème, maman. C'était mon plaisir. Je vous remercie_."

"He puts us to shame, Gin!"

"Indeed he does, Harry!"

"He's a model pupil," Pansy said. "You could both learn, you know. Neither Fleur nor I charge!"

"Thanks for the compliment, Auntie Pansy."

"It was well deserved, Jamie," Pansy said, ruffling his hair affectionately. James just grinned. _Auntie Pansy's almost as cool as her wife!_

"Can I learn some French, Auntie Pansy?" Lily begged.

"Of course, Lily. I can teach you some simple grammar and vocabulary."

" _Oh please do, Auntie Pansy!_ "

"Why don't you just move into Aunties Pansy and Millie's flat and be done with it?!"

" _Al! Apologise to our sister at once!_ "

"Jamie's right, Al," Harry agreed.

" _But…_ "

" _Albus Severus Potter!_ "

"Ok, Mum. I'm sorry, Lily."

" _That's better! Now keep it up or else…!_ "

Albus gulped.

It was later that evening. Harry and Kreacher had prepared a sumptuous banquet of cream of mushroom soup with croutons, roast beef with all the trimmings and summer pudding with cream. Now Rentaghost were providing entertainment. Timothy Claypole was juggling, the McWitch was conjuring and Dobbin was appearing and disappearing all over the place. Once they had finished, the magical robot Metal Mickey played a variety of music from Strauss family waltzes through traditional folk dances to disco classics.

Harry and Ginny Potter had plenty of experience at hosting social events at 12 Grimmauld Place, whilst Wednesday had been brought up in high society back at 0001 Cemetery Lane. Millie and Pansy were raised to be the wives of wealthy purebloods, so were also at home as hostesses. Needless to say, the celebrations were being expertly stage-managed. Everywhere you turned, you seemed to find a Mrs Potter in a cocktail dress!

Millie was talking with Diana and Donna. "We should meet up for a training session, girls," Diana said.

"That should be possible, Diana," Millie agreed. "I'll be on Potter Island next week. The lovebirds are inviting us over to share the last week of their honeymoon.

"Our only task is to stop Albus from incurring Harry and Ginny's wrath!"

"That's a job for the IMF!" Donna quipped.

"How is Pansy's pregnancy going?" Diana asked.

"Very well, thank you. The child is due in mid-April, so we have time to get everything together. Gin and Harry have been through it all before, of course, and are always available for advice and support. We've decided that, since Harry is the donor, our little one shall call him Daddy and all four Mrs Potters Mummy. Lily and James are looking forward to having a new sibling. I think Al is, but it's hard to tell!"

Nicholas and Louise were going past as Millie said that. The former grinned. "I must tell Henry that there is going to be a child with double his number of Moms!"

The three dogs were sitting in the corner. "Good to catch up with you guys again," Scooby said in Dog.

"Ooh arrh!" Timmy agreed. "Lovely 'twere!"

"It was hugely enjoyable," Baskerville agreed. "We must meet up next time you are in London, Scooby, my good chap."

"Indeed."

"Always good to meet up with other detectives," Velma said. "There's a society we belong to back in Crystal Cove. We meet up to share food and details of our latest mysteries. Scooby gets to hang out with Dynomutt, Fangface, Captain Caveman, Speed Buggy and the other mascots."

"Funnily enough," Dan noted, "Baskerville seems to like playing with Timmy, Mackie, Brock, Scamper and Buster when us former young detectives get together. Add Jigger's monkey Ranji and Jack Trent's parrot Kiki to the dogs and we have quite a menagerie.

"It is always fun to swap accounts of our exploits."

"Indeed," Daphne came up, "I've just been talking to Lois, Clark, Liz, Kara, Rex and Richard about the art of journalism."

"And," Velma mused, "you could discuss with Lois how to be a perennial damsel in distress…"

"Wednesday was telling me that you were having trouble with a particularly persistent bug, Ginny my dear," Gomez Addams said to his daughter-in-law.

"That's true, Go… Sorry, Dad."

"Oh don't worry, my dear. As for your _insect problem_ , I'll have something ready for your return from honeymoon."

"Thank you Dad. What do you have…"

"I don't want to spoil the surprise, but," Gomez smiled thinly, "I don't think Ms Skeeter will trouble you in the future."

"The dancing is about to resume, Gin. Would you like to join Weds and me in the Dashing White Sergeant?"

"A traditional Scots-Irish dance in which each man has two female partners? Perfect!"

" _Oui, c'est absolument idéal!_ " Wednesday added.

"Then," Harry concluded, offering a hand to each of his wives, "may I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"Isn't it cute to see our parents dancing together, Al?"

" _No!_ "

"Don't goad him, Lily!" James chided. "All the same, Al, this is a _party_. Everyone else, including Lils, Rosie, Hugo and me are having _fun_! Why don't you try it for a change?!"

" _Fun?!_ This is just a bunch of **_boring old grownups making fools of themselves!_** There is **_nothing fun_** about it!

"Look, Jamie, I know you are a tell-tale twit at the best of times…"

"I'm not a grass! I don't need to be when you yell at full volume in a crowded room!"

"Jamie's right, Al!" Harry agreed, coming over. The dance had stopped at Albus' interruption. "You, young man, are in _big trouble yet again!_

"Weds, Pansy, Millie, please continue as hostesses. Ginny, let's take him to my study for yet another discussion about his behaviour."

" _Everyone, I'm sorry…_ "

" _Albus Severus Potter!_ I am going to spank you so hard that you shall still be feeling it on the Hogwarts Express in a couple of weekends time! _"_

Albus gulped yet again. _Mum's really mad at me now!_

"Wow, Lily Potter really lives up to that comment about redheads being fiery!" Fenella commented.

"Indeed," Jon agreed, "as does Newpenny here. Don't you, darling?"

Penny Warrender grinned back at her husband. The bright red hair that had caused Jon to "rename" her after the copper new penny coin was as vibrant as ever and she did have a quick temper. It must be said, however, that she was generally friendly, with a warm smile and sparkling wide grey eyes. "I wouldn't call either Jigger or Jenny fiery. Daphne isn't really quick to anger, either." Jenny Ingles nee Harman was a fellow Lone Piner and another redhead. She was the romantic dreamer of the club.

"True," Richard agreed. "Jenny's more of a sparkler than a firework!"

"Do you think there will be more food, Fred?"

"After that meal? Shaggy, you are a bottomless pit!"

"I must take you to see my mother, Shaggy," Jeff told him. "She is forever baking cakes and buns for her family."

"Jeff, his dad and his two brothers _exploit_ her terribly, the male chauvinist pigs," Liz teased.

" _You_ eat them too, Little Miss Militant!"

"After all these years," Dan sighed to Mickey, "they are still arguing about her women's lib!"

"Not arguing, Uncle Dan," Louise told him. "It's their mutual seduction technique…"

"Is Al alright?" James asked.

"Sore!" his Dad replied. "Your Mum spanked him again and sent him to bed. He will be lying on his front tonight, I fancy!

"That was _a bit extreme_ , love!"

"Perhaps, but Harry, grounding him isn't working. You keep relenting to some degree anyway. I'm at the end of my tether!"

"Yes, but trust me, acting like my uncle isn't going to work either.

"If Hermione's right, this is some sort of phase. He'll grow out of it. I hope!"

As usual at events at which people who were unaware of their civilian identities, the Bats were wearing smart jackets over their costumes.

"Wouldn't it be easier to trust them to keep our secrets?" Batgirl grumbled. "Diana, Clark, Donna, Roy and Kara do."

"This is as much…" Batman began.

"…For their safety as ours! We know, darling!" Catwoman purred. "Don't be such a grouch!"

" ** _I AM NOT A GROUCH!_** "

"If you say so, darling…"

The Doctor approached them. "Is everything alright?"

"Batman's denying he's a grouch, whilst acting as if he is," Nightwing answered.

"I see. Are you all enjoying your evening otherwise?"

"Yes, it was good food, fine entertainment and the dancing were fun," Batgirl said.

"Well, that's good.

"Batman, I believe Jason Blood's a friend of yours?"

"Blood? Yes, Jason's my usual source of information on mysticism and sorcery. I tend to use Zee for magical combat, as his magic is more suited for protection and defence."

"True, unless as Bruce Banner would say, the _other guy_ is required! The _Merddyn_ that bound Blood to Etrigan was a numpty. It wasn't me and it wasn't Will's old mentor Merriman Lyon either."

"That's good to know," Will said, returning from the dance floor with Susan. "I've never encountered Etrigan or Jason Blood, but binding humans to dark forces was not the act of an Old One of the Light.

"Why are you asking about him anyway, Doctor?"

"Whilst I've never encountered Neron before, Will, he doesn't seem the sort to take a defeat lightly. I doubt he would take a direct vengeance, for fear of Aslan or me if nothing else. He does, however, seem likely to try to manufacture a situation where one or more enemies of one or more of us shall make a deal with him to our detriment.

"If I am right, both Jason Blood and Etrigan may be useful. It takes a thief and all that."

"You are indeed right, Lord of Time," the familiar voice sounded. Aslan had appeared. "The Son of Adam should contact the accursed knight.

"Even now, Neron is plotting in the darkness. Night will fall over Magical Albion. There are those here who will need to flee quickly once the prisoners vanish. Once fled, you will need the help of your fellows in order to restore the wizards of Albion."

"For once, would it kill you to speak plainly?!" Susan grumbled. "All the same, Aslan… _Aslan?!_

"He's vanished _again! Typical!_ "

"Thank you for the music, Mickey," Harry thanked the robot.

"No problem, mush. Clever Clogs here was happy to help. For me, it is good to be out of the Science Museum. _Boogie! Boogie!_ "

"You are looking younger, Ken," the Doctor noted to the robot's creator.

"Well, Doctor, once Captain Jack Harkness recommended to the relevant authorities that they co-opt Mickey to investigate magical problems in muggle areas, they gave me, my siblings and our family a supply of that Royal Jelly honey, to enable us to act as his handlers. It's nice to be thirty-odd years younger again!"

"Stringbean is as pretty as she was when I was built. Possibly she could do with feeding up a bit.

"Clever Clogs allows me to boogie and feeds me plenty of Atomic Thunderbusters, unlike the naughty curators. _Boogie! Boogie!_ "

"Master Milligan, it was kind of you to ask us to provide the entertainment."

"Aye, Mister Claypole, it was kind of the dear laddie."

"No problem. It was good to see you perform again."

"My father once hired you all by mistake for my fifth birthday party," Hermione commented. "He was after a stage magician. You were better!"

"Really, _ye wee young lassie?_ And a witch too? Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I was a Gryffindor. You?"

"Hufflepuff, _dearie!_ Some centuries ago, now." The McWitch produced a motorcycle helmet and a high-visibility jacket, put them on and then mounted a broom she had apparently kept under her black witch's robes. "I feel like _a weep nip o' fresh air_ , Mr Claypole. _Fare ye well, all of ye!_ " With that cheery farewell, the spectral witch took to the skies.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Rex commented. "The only mage I have ever met who seems concerned about health and safety has been a ghost for centuries!"

"As you would say, Rex," Luna Lovegood agreed, " _fossilised fishhooks!_ "

"Well, time to return to our vacation, guys," Fred announced. "Another mystery has been solved."

"About time too, Fred!" Shaggy agreed. "No more demons or crooked realtors to unmask.

"Right, Scoob?!"

"Right, Raggy! _Scooby-Dooby-Dooooo…_ "

Rex smiled. As Scooby's howl faded away, he could swear he could hear Timothy Claypole sing an old Rentaghost advertising jingle from afar…

 _"_ _At your party/Be a smarty/And hire Rentaghost/If you want a fright/Climb the spooky heights/With Rentaghost…"_


	7. Chapter 7: Knight of the Demon

The Batplane flew low over the hills around Gotham City. Remote-controlled fog machines activated as the aircraft flew into a wide ravine. A section of rock face halfway up one of the crevices opened to reveal the Batcave's hangar. Batman flew the plane into the hangar and landed the Batplane next to the Batcopter. He remotely closed the hangar door and deactivated the fog machines before he began the post-flight checks.

Once everyone was disembarked and Mary Grayson had been reunited with her parents, the Bats took the monorail to the main Batcave's upper level.

Whilst Catwoman, Batgirl and Nightwing were getting changed in their costume vaults, Batman went to the Batcomputer platform. He activated a communication system.

"Blood? Is that you?"

"Yes, Batman," came the British voice over the loudspeakers. "What are you after?"

"We need to talk, Jason. I've just encountered Neron in London. He's been defeated, but there's a chance he may be after vengeance.

"Since you are in Gotham, I'll visit you at your place tomorrow night."

Jason Blood listened to Batman's account of the recent events in London. "Interesting. So the Lion of Narnia and the Oncoming Storm teamed up to take down Neron?

"Those cryptic warnings sound serious and probably reasonably imminent. Albion is an old name for Great Britain, with Scots Gaelic speakers still calling Scotland "Alba". I assume there is to be some sort of escape or jailbreak from Azkaban Prison, with the escapees taking over the Ministry of Magic for a time.

"You must warn the British wizards to escape at a moment's notice."

Batman nodded. "Thanks, Jason. Can I count on your help if we need to retake the Ministry? _Both of your helps?!_ "

"Of course, Batman. Etrigan loathes Neron.

"I'll contact the rest of the circle. You would need the best mystical and magical support available if this comes to pass."

"Thank you again, Jason."

It was a few days later. Millie, Pansy and the kids had arrived on Potter Island. Other than having to restrict sex and nudity to their bedroom whilst the children were around, the honeymooning trio were not inconvenienced in any way. As long as Albus stayed out of Ginny's way, which he was quite happy to assist with, the family was happy to be together.

One day, Millie took the rest of the family to Themyscira. Wonder Witch was sparring with Wonder Woman, Troia and Cassie Sandsmark, the current Wonder Girl. With all her family cheering her on, she acquitted herself with honour.

Once finished, she hugged her fellow Amazon superheroes. "That was fun! I must train with you more often, girls!

"Now, I believe I was taking James and Lily sailing?" She spun herself back into Millie.

"Oh _please_ , Auntie Millie!" Lily begged.

"I'll come with you, if I may," Wednesday said. "When I was a girl, Pugsley and I used to spend our summers on a raft, pretending to be Tom Sawyer and Becky Thatcher. Otherwise, it was Laura Ingalls Wilder in a little hut in the back garden."

"I read their biographies as a girl," Pansy said. "The original Becky Thatcher and Laura Ingalls Wilder wore light colourful summer dresses, though, which isn't really…"

"…Me?! I was the Goth Becky or Laura. We Addamses have our standards to maintain!" The grin on Wednesday's face showed that she was only half-serious.

The _Themyscira_ was still docked at the jetty by the lake. The four sailors were in casual attire and life jackets. Wednesday was in a slightly thinner and rather shorter black dress than she usually favoured, with all of her arms and a good half her legs exposed.

"So that's the grown-up version of your Becky Thatcher dress," Pansy noted. "Well, by your standards it is light. You normally only expose that much flesh on the beach or at a fancy party!"

"She did look pretty in that bikini yesterday," Millie agreed. "Just not as pretty as you did in yours, my darling!" she added, seeing Pansy raise her eyebrow quizzically.

"Nice save, love!" Pansy laughed, before kissing her wife. " _Bon voyage!_ "

Millie, Wednesday, James and Lily boarded the boat and cast off. The dinghy sailed away into the centre of the lake to begin a very happy afternoon sailing. Without Albus on board, the voyage went without a hitch.

Daily Prophet offices, Diagon Alley, late August 2017

"Rita," the Daily Prophet editor-in-chief called, "can you please come into my office?"

"Coming!" the columnist called back. She walked quickly into his office, looked around and saw that Harry, Ginny and Wednesday Potter and Gomez Addams were also present. _So they are taking action over my telling the truth about their relationship. No problem! I wrote the truth as I saw it._

"Ah, Ms Skeeter, my good woman," Gomez began, "I am sure that you will be delighted to learn that I have purchased a majority shareholding in this company.

"Now, I have no intention of interfering in the reporting of news or of reasonable editorials by the columnists. Those are to continue. I am, however, concerned about the way in which mere gossip is presented as either a statement of fact or fair comment.

"You, Ms Skeeter, are the worst offender by far. For instance, your article on my daughter's wedding, an event at which you were not present, is full of numerous inaccuracies and speculations. Themyscira is not a den of iniquity, but a respected sovereign state…"

"Mr Addams, I believe you said fair comment was allowed…"

"I did. There is a world of difference, however, between a fair analysis of the evidence and a flight of sheer fantasy.

"You also wrote that Ginny must be a disappointment to her famously frigid parents. Arthur got Molly pregnant six times in about a dozen years. I don't know about you, my dear, but I wouldn't describe that as frigid!"

"I believe Miss Parkinson…"

" _Mrs Potter!_ " Ginny interjected crossly. "Harry blood-adopted Millie a couple of days before her and Pansy's wedding. This was whilst their parents were planning to disown them, which they have now done. Pansy and Millie are both as much entitled to be addressed as Mrs Potter as Wednesday and I are, _you bloody old bat!_

" _Now, Rita, aim just one more insult at my family and I swear…!_ "

"Ginny, my dear," Gomez interrupted smoothly, "please stay calm. I would prefer it if one of my first acts as majority shareholder wasn't suspending my daughter-in-law!"

"Sorry, Dad!" Harry and Wednesday were holding Ginny close, so she was feeling calmer. Still, she was glad she stuck up for her sisters-in-law. You insulted Ginny Potter's family in her presence at considerable peril!

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Rita continued, " _Mrs Potter_ used some muggle technique to get herself pregnant. Presumably, Mrs Weasley used the same process…"

"With the first test-tube baby born nearly four months after the twins?!" Harry grumbled. "Mum got pregnant in the normal way, Rita!"

"Also, my good woman, apparently my daughter's chief bridesmaids were freaks. Would you say that to Zatanna Zatara or Wanda Maximoff face-to-face?!

"Finally, for now, Harry and Wednesday can both throw off the _Imperius_ with ease. Both can spot the use of _amortentia_ from twenty paces. They both married for love, Ms Skeeter, and that should be obvious to an amoeba, yet alone _a bug_.

"From now on, Ms Skeeter, everything you write must be checked for factual accuracy, as well as to ensure all assumptions and opinions are fair assessments of the evidence. I have asked the editor to take this on for me.

"Thank you, Ms Skeeter. You may leave."

A furious Rita left the room seething. _My public has a right to know the truth – as I see it anyway!_

Meanwhile, Gomez was being embraced warmly by daughter and in-laws. "Thanks Dad!" said Ginny. "It was time someone took that _insect_ down a peg or two!"

"No problem, Ginny my dear. _No-one_ writes _that_ about the happiest day of my daughter's life."

"Are you looking for any co-investors, Dad?" Harry asked.

"In good time, Harry my boy, in good time…"

"It is always good to see you all again," Regina Mills said.

"It is a pleasure for us too, Regina," Harry told her, drinking sherry in Regina's office. The other four Potter adults were all present, as was Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira. "The kids are spending a day at the Burrow with Gin's parents, so we decided to contact a couple of allies.

"We were given a warning about a coup in the wizard world. It sounds as if we may need places of sanctuary for a time. Can I add Storybrooke to the list?

"This place is almost impossible to enter without having seen the scroll. Most of our mages fear your variety of combat magic.

"Only those I trust shall be allocated here, Themyscira and Potter Island."

"The Greengrasses have sanctuary on Themyscira if needed," Hippolyta added. "Daphne and Tracy are as much honorary Amazons as Pansy and Millie are."

"Of course we will, Harry," Regina agreed. "If it does happen, Swan and I would be happy to provide back-up in any fight as well."

"Thanks, Regina _ma belle_ ," Wednesday said. "You are a truly heart-warming person!"

"That must be the first time I've been called heart- _warming_ and not heart- _breaking_ …"

Azkaban, Christmas Eve 2017

It was eleven at night. Everywhere in the UK was celebrating the start of Christmas. Stockings were being put up, churches were ready for Midnight Mass and drunkards were staggering merrily out of pubs and nightclubs.

Everywhere that is bar Azkaban Prison. Sure, the guards and prisoners in the lower-security sections were enjoying the occasion, but for those imprisoned in the depths of the prison there was little joy. Many of them were unlikely to see daylight as free people ever again. Few visitors ever came. The guards were not here to promote rehabilitation (in most cases, what was the point?!), but to ensure the likes of Delores Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy were safely locked away. There were far more of the notorious dementors around too.

Lucius Malfoy, about 10 months into a whole life sentence, sighed to himself. "I would give anything to be free and restored to my rightful place."

" _Hem! Hem!_ " coughed Delores Umbridge from her own cell opposite. "Same here, Lucius!"

Malfoy and Umbridge both spotted odd twisted candles lying in their cells, next to a note and a box of matches. Each note read: "Light this candle and make your wish, if you still intend to give absolutely anything for it." The two prisoners looked at each other bemusedly, as no-one appeared to have left the items there. Each of them lit their respective candle and made their wish again. Immediately a tall blonde man dressed in a strange green, white and gold costume was standing in the corridor that separated the two cells.

"I should have known!" Lucius grumbled. "Another costumed freak! After being caught by that _bitch_ Wonder Witch…"

"I am Neron the demon. A deal's a deal! I shall give you both what you wanted in return for _nothing but your mortal souls_ …"

 _To be continued…_

Author's Afterword

The usual big thank you to my fellow writer Model Builder for his advice and encouragement. It was he who suggested Wednesday and Pugsley Addams wanting to be the Goth versions of Mark Twain and Little House on the Prairie characters.

In this story, I wanted to pay tribute to Scooby-Doo (and to other Hanna-Barbera shows in passing), as well as to the British books and TV shows popular in my childhood. Just William, Rex Milligan, the Lone Piners, the Famous Five, Rentaghost, Metal Mickey and Doctor Who are all featured or referred to.

Yes, the mention of the sympathy cards in the Rentaghost office was a tribute to Ann Emery, who died on 28 September this year. Despite a long career in show business, the actress was referred to in just about every obituary as the "Rentaghost actress". Her portrayal of Ethel Meeker was marvellously acerbic and shall last forever. RIP.


End file.
